Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for transferring an image to be displayed by an information processing apparatus to a display control apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Recent years have seen the spread of systems in which an image to be displayed by an information processing apparatus such as a smartphone or a tablet terminal is transferred to a display control apparatus such as a projector via a communication network such as a wireless LAN, and a screen that is the same as that of the information processing apparatus is displayed by the display control apparatus. With such a system, it is desirable that when a user performs operations such as scrolling, enlargement, and reduction using the information processing apparatus, the screen on which the operations such as scrolling, enlargement, and reduction are performed is also displayed similarly on the display control apparatus so that the user can understand how the display screen will transition. However, doing so increases the data transfer amount, and thus it is difficult for the screen that is to be displayed during operations on the information processing apparatus to be transferred to and displayed on the display control apparatus every time the operation is performed.
With respect to such issues, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-10948 proposes a technique in which the entire page of a file is divided into units of scroll width and data stored in a cache memory is used per unit during scrolling to update displaying on the display control apparatus.
However, with the technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-10948, cache data is processed in units of scroll width, and thus it is difficult for this technique to handle fine scrolling in a vertical direction or a horizontal direction. Also, this technique cannot handle enlargement and reduction of an image.